


Castiel is on the Mend

by GlassRoom



Series: Dean and Cas [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Public Sex, a bit of humiliation, blowjob, recovering castiel, some shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRoom/pseuds/GlassRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's grace is back, the light in his wings returned, but some recovery is needed. Lucifer isn't completely helpful in this, there is always a price for his help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel is on the Mend

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: there is some humiliation/shame in this chapter

After a nap and some playtime, Dean and Cas made their way to the kitchen for food. They were barely in the kitchen when they heard Lucifer calling from the common room. “Castiel, I know you are there. Come in here please,” Lucifer's voice crawled over to them, slow and lazy. 

Pulling on Dean's hand Cas turned to go to the common room. Dean resisted at first. “But....food...” being his only comment before allowing himself to be dragged out of the kitchen.

Sprawled on their couch was Lucifer, and in the crook of one wing was Sam. _I didn't think anyone could make Sam look small,_ Dean thought. His little brother looked almost tiny in comparison to the wing. Dean studiously ignored the look of bliss painted all over Sam's face. _Seriously, what the fuck._

“Castiel. Let me check your wings now that you've had a nap and some release.” Lucifer gave Sam a little pat to get him to move out of the enclosure of the wing. Sam huffed out a breath of dismay but did as Lucifer wished.

“...had some release?” Dean questioned to nobody in particular.

“Dude, your boyfriend is loud,” Sam teased. “How're you doing Cas?” He asked as he ambled over to them.

“Better, thank you. Dean? Um, loud?” Cas squinted at Dean. One of his wings sneaked around Cas' front like a shield. The other held close to Dean.

“In bed,” Dean blushed a bit. “You're kinda loud.” Dean caught Sam's look. “Ok, not 'kinda'. But I like it,” he said with a shrug.

“But-”

“Nope. No 'buts'. Don't censor yourself.” Before Cas could retort Dean leaned in and kissed him. A small moan slipped out when Cas' wings tightened around them a little. _Definitely have to see how much Cas wants to play with his wings while they are out,_ he thought. 

“Are you two done? Can we move on?” Lucifer complained from the couch. 

Dean broke off the kiss but didn't move away. “What do you need?” He asked Lucifer with as much patience as he could muster.

“You to step away.” Lucifer finally got up off the couch, stretching his wings up, then out, then folding them back behind him. 

Dean felt Cas' wing move away from him so he could step away. “I'll stay here, ok?” Cas nodded gratefully.

Lucifer came to stand in front of Cas. “Castiel extend your wings completely.” Lucifer unfurled his wings as a demonstration. Once again Dean was stuck by how massive Lucifer's wingspan was. Cas did as he was told, flinching a little in the process. His wingspan was not as impressively large, but Dean preferred literally everything about Cas' wings. Dean watched silently as Cas tried his best but was unable to fully extend them.

Dean made as if to go to Cas but Sam stopped him after one step. “He's fine,” Sam said kindly. “Let Cas show him what he can and can't do.” 

Dean growled slightly but stepped back. “So, what, exactly, is going on between you two?” Dean asked as a distraction. It hurt too much to see Cas in any kind of pain. And he could not believe his little brother would willingly be with Lucifer. There had to be brainwashing involved. There just had to be.

Sam thought about it while they watched Cas and Lucifer move their wings around. “When I was in the cage, he was...I don't know....mean? Yeah, mean at first. But after a while he let his guard down and I got to know him a bit.” Sam shifted his weight like he was getting ready for a fight.

Dean was dumbstruck. “Got to know him?” he asked incredulously.

“Yeah, like, he's not all bad. He never raped me. He has never lied to me. He...I dunno Dean. What can I say that you will accept?” Sam waited, hands curled into loose fists.

Dean struggled. He wanted Sam to be happy, that's all that mattered really. For years Sam put up with his pining and Cas' clinging. Dean could learn to be ok with this. He relented. “It might take me some time Sammy. I mean, it's Lucifer we're talking about here.”

“Yeah, tell me about it. I did not expect any of this. And just so you know, it's not serious like you and Cas. It's just...good sometimes. And it's part of the deal.” Sam relaxed his posture a tiny bit. “Later on I'll show you how to make a sigil for soundproofing your room.”

Dean whipped his head around to stare at Sam. “Deal?”

“Yeah Dean, deal. Lucifer is helping Cas with his wings. There is always a price to pay.” Sam sounded weary to Dean, like he was tired of explaining everything over and over again.

“I didn't think about that, but ok, yeah. I can see that. What...uh....what exactly is the deal?”

“Do you really want the details?”

Dean thought about that for a moment. “No. I really don't. Are you ok with what you agreed to do?”

“I wouldn't have agreed to it otherwise. But it may be a bit...crowded...here for a while.” Sam and Dean turned their attention back to the angels stretching their wings.

The rest of Sam's words sunk in. “Wait, why didn't you say something before? About Cas being loud, I mean,” Dean demanded, not looking away from Cas.

“Not just Cas being loud,” Sam laughed. Dean felt the heat creep back up into his face. “You guys are so new together. And it didn't really bother me, I bought noise cancelling headphones to drown you two out. It's just that Cas was extra loud today. What was that about anyway?” Sam watched his brother fidget.

“Castiel has an extra powerful drive for pleasures of the flesh,” Lucifer announced. “It will pass soon enough. Think of it as a side effect to the light being blocked and released. Castiel, separate your feathers.” Lucifer moved his feathers like thousands of fingers, spreading them wide, making the red light glow brighter.

Cas tried to imitate Lucifer but was having trouble. His wings quivered in pain from the stretching he'd been doing, the light appeared to be a bit dimmer, his eyes shone with unshed tears. Dean's heart squeezed at the sight of Cas trying his best to do as he was told but failing. _Enough,_ he thought as he strode over to Cas, ignoring Sam trying to pull him back. 

“You look like you need a hug,” Dean said quietly. He drew Cas into a light embrace which quickly evolved into a crushing hug by Cas. Dean felt his neck dampen from Cas finally letting his tears fall. Dean rocked him very slightly, trying to give him comfort. 

“One more.” Lucifer moved so he was standing behind Cas. “Castiel, flap your wings, hard.”

Dean felt Cas grab him a little tighter as he tried to follow his instructions. What he ended up doing was more of a pathetic flutter than a flap.

“Harder.”

Cas whimpered in Dean's arms. He tried again and got one stiff movement, like his wings were made of cardboard. 

“Castiel. Are you even trying?” Lucifer argued impatiently, stepping in closer. With a sigh he flicked his hand and suddenly Cas' shirt was gone. Dean watched as Lucifer bent down to examine the wings where they met Cas' back. “Move your wings up. Slowly.” Lucifer commanded. He stared at the base of the wings as Cas got his wings up high. “Bring them down. Slowly.” Cas did as he was told. Lucifer's face was unreadable from Dean's vantage point. 

“What's wrong,” Dean asked, priding himself on not sounding as panicked as he felt. 

“The welts are returning. Interesting. Castiel was there any pain during your playtime with your hunter?” Lucifer waved his hand slightly and Cas' shirt returned to his body. 

“No. None.” Cas' voice was slightly muffled by Dean's robe.

“Did you lie down on your back?” Lucifer probed, watching Cas' wings tremble.

“Um...yes...” Cas quavered. Dean tightened his hold on Cas. _How could I be so selfish? Of course Cas shouldn't have been on his back,_ Dean admonished himself. _Dammit, how am I gonna-_

“So it was you that forced him?” Lucifer flicked his eyes over to Dean.

“What!? No! I didn't – get out of my head!” Dean yelled.

“I'm not in your head. You are just very easy to read. Castiel, we will keep an eye on the welts. Your wings are well groomed so that will help.” Dean straightened with pride at having done a good job grooming them for Cas. “Have you figured out what is missing from your grace yet?” Lucifer asked with mild interest.

Cas hesitated. “I'm hungry, so I must need food. Is that permanent?” Dean could hear the way the words tasted bad in Cas' mouth, as if he was disgusted by the idea that he had to rely on Lucifer for any advice.

“Probably not. Time will tell. Listen to your vessel, whatever you feel you need, get it. Food, sleep, sex, whatever. If you need it then it will help you heal.” Lucifer moved back over to Sam in a way that Dean could only see as predatory. “Stay off your back,” he called behind him.

“I'm sorry, I didn't think-” Dean started, whispering to Cas.

“I didn't either. It will be ok Dean. It doesn't hurt as bad as before.” Cas raised his trembling wings and folded them neatly behind him, sighing slightly once they were at rest.

Dean held Cas for a moment. He wanted to apologize again for making Cas hurt. Actually, if he could figure out how to give one huge apology for every misstep from here on out, that'd be great. Instead he focused on what he could do, right now, to help. “Food now?” Dean asked Cas, who nodded in his arms, discreetly wiping his tears on Dean's robe.

“Yes!” Sam agreed eagerly. “I'm starving. Were you going to make something?” 

Dean risked a look at his brother. Sam was pressed up against a wall by Lucifer who was currently licking his brother's neck. Dean tamped down a wave of disgust that Lucifer would take advantage of his little brother in any way. “Cheeseburgers. If I can, you know, move.” Dean kissed the mop of brown hair attached to his favourite angel. Cas took the hint, releasing Dean from his hold. Dean kept him close for a beat, checking to see if he was really ok. Cas looked drained, but otherwise all right.

“To the kitchen, then.” Dean held Cas' hand in the short trip. “Hey, boyfriend,” he nudged Cas.

Cas looked over at Dean with the most trusting eyes he'd ever seen. Dean felt the familiar ballooning in his chest that appeared whenever Cas looked at him like that. As if Dean could do no wrong. It was incredibly flattering, even if Dean didn't believe it all the time.

“You'll tell me if you need something? Like, anything?” Dean watched Cas nod. “Ok. Good. Um, I need my hands.” Dean smiled as Cas pulled him in for a kiss before releasing him. Cas moved to sit down when Sam and Lucifer entered the kitchen. Cas stayed by Dean's side instead. “You don't want to sit?” he asked as he set the ingredients on the counter and the pan on the stove.

“No. Can I help?” Cas began unwrapping a package of hamburger.

“Sure, yeah,” Dean gave him instructions while he buttered some buns. He tried very hard not to hear the noises coming from behind him. It wasn't as difficult as he thought it would be, not with Cas practically glued to his side. Only once did he open his mouth to ask Cas if something was bothering him, the tiny shake of Cas' head shut Dean up. _Save it for later,_ he thought. Truthfully, he was very distracted at how Cas' slim fingers manipulated the burger mix. How his hands squeezed and squished the meat around the bowl, combining all the ingredients. Deep inside him he acknowledged that he could watch Cas for hours doing the most mundane tasks. Those hands...balling up socks, turning a page in a book, pressing a button on the remote, undoing a button, sliding a zipper down...

“Do I make this into patties now?” Cas asked innocently. Dean brought himself back to reality with a shake. His eyes landed on Cas' and he saw that while his tone of voice was innocent, his eyes were not. Not even a little bit. 

“Patties. Yeah. You have to roll a ball in your palm,” _did my voice just crack? Really?_ “and then press it down, try to keep the edges nice and smooth.” Somewhere in Dean's mind alarm bells were going off. _Why am I getting worked up over hamburger?_ “Just like that. Now try another one.” Dean swallowed. He could feel energy gathering in his lower belly, suddenly he was very aware of how much cling there was to his pants. He readjusted his robe and tightened the sash. Cas plopped another patty onto the plate. Dean watched Cas' fingers slide into the mixture again, curling slightly, coming up with a ball of hamburger. “Cas.” Dean could barely manage a whisper. Cas tipped his head towards him but otherwise didn't acknowledge him at all. Cas kept caressing the hamburger, shaping it slowly into a perfect thick circle.

Dean needed to distract himself. He suddenly realized he was panting through an open mouth. His cock, surprisingly, was fully at attention. He may not have noticed what was going on below his waist if he hadn't kept pushing his hips forward in hopes of friction. Somehow he managed to force his eyes closed – that was worse. Now he had nothing else to think about except how Cas' pink mouth would get swollen from sucking him off. How it would be wet and shining from effort. How Cas' eyes would darken when he would look up at Dean with his mouth working Dean's aching cock. Wrenching his eyes open he turned his head. Bigger mistake. At the kitchen table all he saw was the back of Lucifer's wings. They weren't fully extended...but they were pulsing similar to how Cas' pulse when he was getting close. Over the top of one wing was his brother's face lax with ecstasy. Dean could swear that Sam was almost glowing. He was definitely moaning in between making breathy indistinct noises. Sex noises. Right about then Dean noticed another sound...a familiar sound...the sound of a wet hand slipping and sliding all around a cock. And balls. And maybe even up into...

Dean turned back to face the counter as quickly as he could. The motion made his erection scrape against his underwear enticingly. There was a small moment of horror when Dean felt precome leak out. _Well great, now my underwear is sticky._ He tried to say his lover's name but managed to only mouth it when he saw what Cas was doing. In the bowl of remaining hamburger Cas had formed a cock...and he was stroking it. Swirling his hands around it. Cupping it. Fisting it. Trailing fingertips all around it. 

Movement caught the bottom corner of Dean's eye. Dragging his sight down he lost all his breath when he saw Cas was also sporting a rager. There was a wet spot in the front of his pants that he kept pushing into. Dean's mouth let out a desperate noise. There wasn't any more thinking to be done. Cas' wings extending brought Dean's attention away from Cas' pants. The wings were out only enough to create a shield between what was happening at the table and what was happening at the counter. Dean suddenly had an image of sucking Cas, lapping at him, gripping his hips while he slid as much of Cas into his mouth as he could. With a groan Dean fell to his knees and shifted so he was facing Cas. One last thread of decency made him look up at Cas for permission. As he did he heard a sound that he recognized from so many nights sharing a motel room...his brother was very, very close. When his face was turned up as much as he could he silently begged Cas to look down. What felt like an eternity later, Cas did just that. Slowly he lowered his face to look down at Dean kneeling. Cas' pupils were so huge there was almost no blue showing, his mouth was open and wet, he was panting heavily. Dean could see his arms working and he knew that Cas was still stroking his impromptu dildo. 

“Dean....” was all Cas had to breathe for Dean to yank his pants down far enough to release Cas' erection. With one swift movement he plunged his mouth on Cas. Oh how he wanted to be slow and kind and loving and gentle...but his mouth had other intentions. He licked and sucked and pulled and lapped like the desperate man he was. His fingers dug deep into one of Cas' hips while his other hand fumbled with his robe and pants. He cried out when he finally was able to get his hand around his shaft, curling in on himself slightly at the sheer joy of finally having contact with his throbbing erection. Cas' cock twitched in his mouth, reminding him of his task. He immediately sat up straighter so he could suck Cas while pumping himself. And there he knelt, one hand gripping his dripping cock, his mouth desperately working around Cas' cock while Cas played with a fake dick and his brother was brought to orgasm by the goddamn devil himself.

In the distance somewhere he heard Sam reach his peak. For some reason that did it for Dean too. With a cry he shot all over his hand in his pants like a horny teenager. Cas followed just as Dean was pulling the last drops out of himself. Dean greedily sucked and swallowed everything Cas had until Cas was reduced to whimpers.

Dean kissed Cas' hip when a sound filtered over to him. It was Sam. Sam was here. _We are in the kitchen. I just gave Cas a blow job while jerking myself in the fucking kitchen._ Shame burned through Dean. _What did I do? How could I have done that? What was I thinking?_ He felt hot tears drip from his eyes as he tried to get Cas' pants back up with one hand. _I'm a mess, I messed my pants like a stupid teenager, in front of my brother no less. What was I thinking?_ From above him he heard his name. No way he could look up. No way could he face Cas after what he did. When he heard his name again he simply shook his head and tried to disappear, burrowing his face in Cas' pant leg. He felt a hand on his head and suddenly he was in his bedroom with Cas.

“Dean. Dean look at me.” Cas coaxed. 

It took a while, but Dean finally raised his head most of the way. That's when he noticed his pants were clean. Cas had at least given him the dignity of not having stained pants in front of his brother and Lucifer.

Cas crouched down so he was eye level with Dean. “Dean. That was Lucifer. I couldn't stop him, I'm sorry.” Cas waited for Dean to meet his eyes. “You did very good. It's ok. I wanted you to do what you did, I liked it.” Cas gently embraced Dean. “There was nothing you could have done to stop it. Lucifer is too powerful.” Dean leaned into Cas, finally returning the hug. Cas moved his wings so they were surrounding the two of them. He waited Dean out, let him cry quietly until he was done. Cas murmured praise into Dean's ear while he stroked his hair and held him tight with his wings. Once Dean was calmed, Cas helped him to standing. They took a deep breath together. “Ready to face the world again?” Cas inquired gently. 

“Yeah,” Dean assured. “Still hungry.” He tried to smile. “Um, so you're ok with what just happened?” Dean tried not to fidget. He failed.

“Yes and no. I love touching you in any way. I don't like that Lucifer manipulated us. But I still love you.” Cas let his eyes wander all over Dean's face in admiration. “You are a good man. You _are,_ ” he insisted when Dean opened his mouth to refute the comment. “And I'm lucky that you want to be with me. And Dean? It's ok if you liked that too. It's ok to be aroused by what happened. However you feel, it's ok.” 

Dean struggled with all of that for a bit. “Y-yeah...it w-was kinda h-hot,” he stammered. “But it was weird too.” Dean's brow furrowed. It was just too confusing. “Let's get those burgers done,” he suggested firmly. No matter what, it was going to be uncomfortable looking at Sam for a while. 

Cas zipped them back into the kitchen where Sam was sitting alone at the table with his hands covering his face. “Dean, sit.” Cas commanded.

Sam startled, dropping his hands. “Uh....I'll give you some privacy,” he moved to get up.

“No. Sit.” Sam sat back down. “Dean.” Cas waited until both brothers were at the table. Neither one would look at the other. “Lucifer manipulated us. None of us had any consent to what happened. Do you both understand that?” Both brothers nodded, neither looked up from staring at the table. “Sam. I know you made some kind of deal with Lucifer to help me out, but I don't believe you intended for that to happen.”

“No. No I didn't. I'm so sorry. Cas I-” Sam rushed.

“Sam. I don't blame you. Everything is ok, none of it was your fault. I suspect this was just one way of Lucifer showing dominance over us. I would like to move past this.” Cas decided.

“Yes, yes I would like that, move past it, yes, definitely.” Dean babbled.

“Me too. Yeah. Put it behind us. Not talk about it. Ever.” Sam added.

“Ok. Then it's done. Now, I'm very hungry. Can we please eat?” Cas sounded like he was trying to keep the pleading out of his voice.

“Yes. Cas, you sit, I'll get this done.” Dean didn't think he could handle Cas touching the beef again. Not this soon. While Cas and Sam studiously ignored each other, Dean set about cooking the meat. He took his time even though he really wanted to rush through the whole process. Under cooked meat would be disastrous to Cas' healing. To keep his companions busy he plopped tomatoes and lettuce in front of them, ordering them to prepare them for the burgers. They did as they were told. Hesitant conversation started after that. Dean vaguely heard Cas telling Sam similar things he'd told Dean in the bedroom. When Dean looked over at them he noticed Sam looking less tense. Dean felt the knot in his neck slowly loosen up. _We will be ok. We will,_ he thought briefly.

When the burgers were done they ate quietly. Sam raised his eyebrows at how good they were, Dean puffed his chest with pride, Cas moaned slightly at the first few bites. 

Dean noticed that the more Cas ate the better his wings looked. The pale blue light was returning to its former brightness making the dots sparkle again and the colour was coming back in his skin. “Food did you some good?” Dean chuckled.

“Hmmm. So good.” Cas reached for another when Sam stopped him. 

“Hey Cas, remember what happens when you eat too much.” Sam reminded him. The brothers watched the struggle play out on Cas' face.

“No. I want another. I'm still hungry.” Cas took one, bit into it, and moaned some more.

Sam and Dean smiled a little at each other. Dean wrapped up the rest amid protests from Cas. “If you still want one in an hour or so, then we can warm one up. But I'm not overloading you again.” Dean was firm. “Too much fat in the burgers, let your stomach adjust.” Cas let out a grunt but didn't argue.

“It's still pretty early. You guys feel like a movie night?” Sam asked, his voice trembling a little. 

Dean considered for a moment. It would be good to get used to each other again and not let what happened fester into something irreparable. “You up for a movie Cas?” Cas nodded as his mouth was too full to talk. “All right, finish up and we'll find something. Sam? Where did Lucifer go...and when is he coming back?” Dean almost demanded before remembering he was supposed to be supportive.

Sam shrugged. “He didn't tell me. He will be back to check on Cas but I don't know when, sorry. Probably in the morning, I'd guess.”

Dean's features clouded over. He didn't like that Lucifer was coming and going as he pleased, but he wanted Cas to be better so he'd figure out how to adjust. When Cas swallowed the last of his burger the two of them made their way to the couch. Dean loaded up Netflix on Sam's profile, deciding that Sam should choose this time. Cas was shifting around, trying to get comfortable with his wings out. Dean thought about laying Cas down on top of him but that seemed a bit too intimate after the kitchen incident.

“Pillows on the floor, maybe?” Dean suggested after a bit. Cas brightened at the idea. Dean moved the coffee table out of the way as Cas gathered all the pillows he could find. Once he had a massive pile in front of the couch he rested on them on his belly, wings extended out and relaxed. 

_He looks adorable,_ Dean thought. “Comfy?” he said out loud. Dean settled himself on the floor, back against the couch, legs under one wing.

“Yes,” Cas turned to look at him. With a little flutter of his wings he made the light shimmer in the feathers, causing the spots to sparkle. 

“They are so beautiful Cas, just like you,” Dean admitted before he could stop himself. 

“Thank you Dean,” Cas beamed, giving Dean a personal light show while they waited for Sam.


End file.
